Perdidos no Brasil!
by Aya Nefertari
Summary: Hermione está no banheiro e resolve colocar o dedo em uma curiosa bandeirinha desenhada na parede que a transporta ... o quê? Brasil?
1. Prologo

**__**

Perdidos no Brasil

* * *

Prólogo

Hermione corria apertada em direção ao banheiro. Depois de duas aulas seguidas de Snape – dessa vez a tortura foi três vezes maior – ela bebeu quase dois litros de àgua, o que resultou na maratona que estava fazendo agora para chegar ao WC.

Passou direto pelas meninas que conversavam e retocavam a maquiagem na frente do espelho e quase atirou-se no vaso sanitário.

Já aliviada, Hermione se pôs a ler as novas mensagens pichdas nas paredes do banheiro. Coisas como "Pansy é uma galinha" e "Eu odeio Mark Presttie, aquele traidor" estavam lá: coisas de sempre. Mas Hermione reparou em algo novo.

No cantinho do box, perto da lixeira, estava desenhada uma bandeira. Hermione custou um pouco para se lembrar que era a bandeira do Brasil.

Como a bandeira estava piscando, naquela mistura encantadora de verde, amarelo, azul e anil, Hermione sentiu uma infinita vontade de tocá-la.

Veio à sua cabeça a imagem de uma criancinha olhando para uma tomada, que para ela era um exemplo do desconhecido, e enfiando o dedo nela. Nem quis pensar no que teria acontecido à criança.

Era a mesma coisa. Ela não sabia que tipo de feitiço poderia ter naquela bandeirinha aparentemente inofensiva. Ela resolveu não tocar, mas seu dedo não a obedeceu.

Subitamente sentiu seu corpo projetar-se para frente, e foi jogada contra a parede. Porém, não chocou-se com ela. Desapareceu.

Logo depois reapareceu a 2 metros do chão, para então se estabacar.

- Droga! Diabo de feitiço, eu sabia que...OH MEU DEUS!

Imediatamente tapou os olhos, sem ligar que suas mãos estivessem cheias de areia. Estava em uma praia lotada. Lotada de gente nua.

"P-E-L-A-D-O-N-A-S!", como diria Rony.

Sem recuperar-se do choque e não querendo por nada abrir os olhos, Hermione encolheu-se na areia, sem notar o quanto deveria estar parecendo esquisita, com aquelas vestes negras e quentes em uma praia ensolarada sem qualquer presença de roupa.

Um homem alto, sarado, mulato de olhos amendoados resolveu ver que diabos era aquele amontoado preto no chão.

- Com licença, moça...

Hermione saiu de seu tupor e olhou para o homem. Viu o que não queria ver e fechou novamente os olhos, gritando:

- _Oh, my God, go away_!

- Desculpe moça, mas de onde você saiu einh? E por que está vestida? Parece que caiu, está machucada?

- _No, no, no_... - respondeu Hermione, apertando os olhos com força para não ter que olhar o mulato, tentando desviar pensamentos como "nossa, que peitoral...", "nunca vi homens assim na Inglaterra" e "mas que... bom, deixa pra l" – _Where am I? Oh, Merlin, what place is that?_

- Que foi, dona? – o mulato ergueu uma sombracelha – Ai dont ispike ingliche...ai mi sorre...

Hermione entendeu a mensagem, e isso só a fez ficar mais desesperada.

"Se esse homem não fala inglês, eu não estou na Inglaterra... esse homem fala uma língua estranha, nunca a estudei na escola trouxa..."

- Moça, você não fala português?

Português. _Portuguese_.

- _We are in Portugal_? – perguntou Hermione, ainda com os okhos tapados, provocando risadas no mulato.

- Sei lá de Portugal, isso aqui é o Brasil, moça.

Brasil. _Brazil_.

"_Oh, Merlin... eu não acredito_."

* * *

N/A: Gente, são 15 para as 5 da manhã, e eu acabei de escrever esse prólogo. Eu vos digo, essa fic veio na minha cabeça do nada, eu nem sei a estória completa, então vou deixar rolar, com os fatos que já tenho na cabeça! Novamente, deu a louca em mim e escrevi coisas felizes... e isso não é bom? Para onde foi a minha inspiração sanguinária? O.O"

Bom, deixem para lá, leiam e digam se gostaram, odiaram, ou qualquer outra coisa. Hoje deixo apenas o prólogo, mas amanhã mesmo eu ponho o capítulo 1. Eu tenho que ir dormir, porque amanhã é dia da criança (tecnincamente, é hoje, mas pra mim é amanhã só depois que eu dormir) e tenho que acordar cedo pra ajudar o papai a fazer churrasco pra nóis (pergunta: como acordar cedo se você vai dormir as cinco? Resposta: é melhor nem dormir né...) - espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews, são meu único pagamento para essa minha interminável dor nas costas XD

Beijos da Aya O.o"


	2. Capítulo 1 Lorde no Brasil, Declaração ...

**__**

Perdidos no Brasil!

* * *

N/A: Bom, como vocês sabem, eu escrevi aquele prólogo ás 5 e pouco da manhã e, hum, errei uma das frases que a Mione fala em inglês! Como a Asakura Kino teve a bondade de me avisar, ao invés de "We are in Portugal?", a Mione deveria ter dito "Are We in Portugal?"...bom, foi o sono gente...viram, fics da Aya também são cultura! :P Bom, as respostas das reviews estarão no fim, e aqui vai o capítulo 1, como prometido! E como sempre, não deixem de comentar! Respostas para os coments passados no fim do capítulo!

Capítulo 1 – Lorde no Brasil, Declaração e Morena no Banheiro

Era hora do jantar. O Salão Comunal estava uma zona: todos comentavam a última matéria do _Profeta Vespertino_:

_"Você-Sabe-Quem foi visto na América do Sul_

O Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia Brasileiro enviou hoje uma mensagem de urgência ao ministro Cornélio Fudge, informando que Você-Sabe-Quem foi visto no Brasil, mais precisamente no estado do Maranhão, em companhia de dois possíveis Comensais da Morte.

'Aquele homem é problema do Fudge!' disse Joaquim Azevedo, Ministro da Magia do Brasil. 'Nós, brasileiros, estamos pouco nos importando pra ele! Fudge deve enviar seus soldados para cá para que esse perigo seja retirado do nosso país!'

Ao que nosso Ministro respondeu:

'Azevedo não pode exigir isso do Ministério Inglês! Se Você-Sabe-Quem está lá, tenho certeza de que os Aurores Brasileiros podem resolver esse problema até que possamos convocar um Conselho Internacional de Magia! E digo mais: graças a Merlin que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido para aquelas bandas e nos deixado em paz!'

O Ministro Brasileiro recusou-se a responder Fudge e mandou apenas que a negociação de varinhas especiais com madeira exclusivamente brasileira fosse cortada até segunda ordem."

- Eu, einh... – murmurou Rony, ao ler a notícia – isso não faz o mínimo sentido...

- É verdade – disse Harry, dez vezes mais confuso que todos no Salão. – Porque Voldemort iria para o Brasil? Quero dizer, não há nada lá que o interesse, há?

- Não faço idéia, cara, eu não sei nada sobre o Brasil – confessou Rony, e olhando para os lados, perguntou: - Hermione já deveria ter chegado da aula de Aritmancia, não?

- Deve estar fazendo algum trabalho na biblioteca ou algo assim. – disse Harry, ainda encucado com a mudança de Voldemort – não tem o menor sentido...

Então todas as atenções se voltaram para o meio da mesa: Neville levantara subitamente e logo depois se ajoelhara na frente de uma assustada Gina.

- Ginevra – começou Neville, meio rouco, sem se importar na multidão que se formava ao redor dos dois – eu nunca quis fazer isso, porque com Você-Sabe-Quem aqui, amar signica perder – a boca de Gina foi se abrindo vagarosamente, e seus olhos estavam saltando para fora – mas com ele longe, sinto coragem para me declarar. Gina, ó vermelha, meu corção também vermelho se avermelha por você...agora que não há perigo, aceitaria namorar comigo?

A bocas dos espectadores daquela situação bizarra estavam tão abertas quanto a de Gina, e o silêncio na mesa da Grifinória foi tão profundo que as mesas vizinhas começaram a curiar. O pensamento de todos deveria ser o mesmo: "Neville decorara tudo aquilo, afinal ele não gaguejou, mas que importância tnha isso, ele se declarara para... Gina?"

De pouquinho em pouquinho as risadas começaram a aparecer, e logo toda a mesa da grifinória gargalhava, menos Gina, que parecia paralisada. Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos castanhos, eles se encontraram com os olhos azuis de Draco, que ria com gosto na mesa da Sonserina, que acabara saber do acontecido. O loiro deu a ela um olhar divertido de désdem, que ela desviou, e acabou por deixar em Neville, que agora estava muito vermelho e parecia estar prestes a chorar.

- E-então? – Neville murmurou, evitando os olhares dos septanistas que não paravam de rir – diz alguma coisa, Gina!

- Ahh!!!! – a ruiva gritou, empurrou Neville e saiu correndo do Salão Principal. Neville observou paralisado.

- Neville! – berrou Rony – o que deu em você?

- O casal perfeito – disse uma voz desdenhosa por trás de Neville – Longbottom e Weasley, perfeito. Mas você poderia Ter sido mais criativo no versinho, não?

Neville olhou para Draco como se visse um servo do capeta: com certeza era a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento. Mas Draco não perdoou:

- "Gina, ó vermelha, meu coração vermelho se avermelha por você..." – zombou Draco, quase chorando de rir – sinceramente, Longbotton...se eu fosse você, me jogava da Torre de Astronomia.

Neville não aguentou a pressão e saiu correndo do Salão, e Harry e Rony temeram que ele pudesse tentar fazer o que Draco mandara.

* * *

- Mione perdeu o acontecimento do ano... – comentou Rony, enquanto ele e Harry se dirigiam ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória – não acha estranho que ela esteja demorando a aparecer?

- Acho, e estou ficando preocupado. – confessou Harry, nervosamente – cara, não consigo parar de pensar nessa fuga de Voldemort pro Brasil, logo na hora em que está mais forte...

- Para de pensar nisso cara, como o Fudge disse, antes lá do que aqui!

Eles passaram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e Harry seguiu para o sofazinho em que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil davam risadinhas.

- Alguma de vocês sabe onde está a Mione?

- Não... – disse Lilá, fazendo biquinho – a última vez que vi Hermione foi nas masmorras... ela estava muito apressada em direção ao banheiro!

- Hum, o Malfoy faz ronda nas masmorras hoje! – disse Parvati, com um brilho peculiar nos olhos, que depois mudou para desdém – será que Hermione se escondeu para se encontrar com ele?

- NUNCA! – berrou Harry, levantando-se. Até Rony surpreendeu-se com a reação, e Harry tentou reparar o exagero – quero dizer, a Mione nunca sairia com o Malfoy! Afinal, ele é um Malfoy!

- E os Malfoys são em geral muito atraentes! – completou Lilá – pena que Draco Malfoy seja magricela como um palito de dente – e explodiu de rir da própria piada que não tinha a menor graça, mas como Rony e Harry queriam mais é que Malfoy fosse pro inferno, riram né, os bocós.

Quando o Salão Comunal ficou deserto, Harry e Rony saíram, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, em direção às masmorras, à procura de Hermione.

* * *

Draco estava andando entediado, de um lado para o outro, nas masmorras. Ele detestava vigiar aquele lugar: poucos alunos circulavam de noite por lá e ele não tinha muitas oportunidades de tirar pontos e dar detenções.

'Podia aparecer alguém pra eu perseguir.' Ele pensou.

Bem nessa hora, ele viu algo incomum, no fim do corredor direito.

A porta do banheiro feminino das masmorras abrira _sozinha_.

'Ah, aí tem coisa.'

* * *

'Acha que ele viu a gente?' cochichou Rony.

- Rony, eu juro que se Malfoy não estivesse bem ali pra nos pegar eu batia sua cabeça nessa porta pichada! CLARO que ele não nos viu!

- Ah é, a capa da invisibilidade não deixa ver...

- Anda, entra logo, Rony...

Os dois passaram pela porta, chegaram às pias e despiram a capa. Rony fez uma careta e murmurou:

- Todos esses vasos estão me dando uma vontade...

- Por Freya, Rony, isso é um banheiro feminino! Mione! Mione, você está aí? – disse Harry, aproximando-se do primeiro box. – Mione?

- Ah, Harry... não tem ninguém aqui... ninguém vai saber se eu usar... – insistiu Rony, ficando vermelho, o que fez Harry lembrar inevitávelmente do versinho de Neville.

- Ah, vai né... a reputação é sua mesmo...

Rony correu pro terceiro box e fechou a porta. Logo depois deu um grito tão estridente que Harry já pôde ver Snape na sua frente tirando-lhe 1000 pontos da Grifinória e dois meses de detenção. O ruivo então saiu do banheiro, com a braguilha da calça já aberta, olhando com os olhos arregalados para algo dentro do box, e depois tapando-os com violência.

- Hey hey hey, não precisa ter medo, pode arranjar uma roupa pra mim? – disse uma vozinha fina de dentro do box da qual Rony saíra – eu tô com frio!

Rony não entendeu nada do que a garota disse: era outra língua. Mesmo sem entender, ele tirou o robe que vestia por cima do pijama e jogou para dentro do box: a garota estava nua. Harry aproximou-se, curioso, mas ainda temeroso: o Snape malvadão não saía da sua cabeça.

- Q-quem é ela? – indagou Harry para Rony. Uma adolescente pequena, de cabelos pretos e ondulados e pele bem mais morena que a dos dois branquelinhos amarrava o laço do robe.

- Ora, peguei no flagra. – disse Draco, entrando subitamente no banheiro.

- Ah, vocês falam em inglês! – disse novamente a vozinha, e sua dona saiu vagarosamente do box, agora também falando em inglês – que lugar é esse, einh?

- De onde ela saiu? – indagou Draco.

- De onde _ele_ saiu? – disse Harry, desgostoso.

- Por que você estava pelada? – perguntou Rony.

- Há! Menos 5 pontos da Grifinória por cabeça! E você estava pelada? – Draco completou, arregalando os olhos quase tranparentes para a moreninha, que corou levemente antes de responder, toda embolada.

- Bem, eu estava numa praia de nudismo, então isso lá não era um problema...

- Numa o quê? – dessa vez foi Rony que arregalou os olhos – _existe_ um lugar assim?

- Isso não é importante, o que importa é que Mione é que temos que encontrar a Mione... – disse Harry, descontente com o aparecimento repentino e biazrro daquela guria.

- Ah, então tem mais um grifinório fora da cama? – disse Draco com desprezo, piscando para a moreninha, que não entendia nada da conversa – onde está a sangue-ruim?

- Se você não ouviu ainda, nós não sabemos onde ela está. – retrucou Harry com os dentes cerrados.

- Ah, nós vamos descobrir! – disse Draco, triunfante – andem, os dois, ou melhor, os três – ele olhou para a morena, que parecia cada vez mais confusa – pra mim você é uma aluna que nunca vi...afinal é impossível você Ter vindo de uma praia, não se aparata em Hogwarts – a garota fez uma careta e murmurou "Fala sério" -... vai levar detenção também! Então direi ao professor Snape que a Granger está escondida por aí!

' Ah não, meu pesadelo vira real!' resmungou Harry.

Então mais alguém entrou no banheiro super movimentado.

Continua...

* * *

N/A2: Bom, aí está o capítulo 1, como prometido! Tá pequenininho, mas como é só o comecinho da estória...bem! Vamos às respostas das reviews!

Asakura Kino: Obrigada pela review e pela correção do meu errinho de inglês! u.u" bem, nem a Mione sabe falar inglês muito bem né...XD **Ellen Potter:** Bom, como vc viu, a Mione não apareceu ainda! Mas acho que no cap 2 ela aparece...e nem queira saber a sua situação! **Jéssy:** nossa, você acompanha todas as minhas fics! To emocionada! :D bão, como vc viu nesse capítulo, até o Voldy resolveu conhecer nosso país... outro povinho irá para lá também! Quanto ao shipper, todos sabem que sou H/Hr de coração, mas não sei se vai rolar algo entre os dois nessa fic... o único romance que posso garantir é entre Draco e Gina! Aguarde! **Mione:** Vou continuar...então continua komentando! **Flavia:** huahuahua eu também imagino a cena toda quando leio uma fic! Que bom que gostou! **Barbara:** hahaha, é bom saber que sou uma das únicas "humoristas" q vc gosta XD pra falar a verdade, é a minha primeira fic de humor...fora Eduardo e Monica, as outras são todas sangrentas e sofridas O.O" **Belletiger:** vixe Belle (intimidade, não? Desculp o abuso ¬¬), eu acho que a Mione não vai voltar tão cedo pro Brasil...ela ainda tem muito o que fazer aqui hehehe! **hermionehphq:** hum, vc pode ser a primeira dessa vez!! E q bom q vc também gosta das minhas fics se vc ler a da Lily, comenta lá também! O Harry já deu as caras por aki, e no cap qe vem vai dar as caras no Bras...vixi! XD **ang:** poxa, valeu, não pensei que alguem fosse achar original, se ateh eu achei bizarro huahuhuahuah...q bom q vc gostou! E quanto a aparecerem mais pessoas no país da farra, aguarde e verá!

Beijos pra todos e continuem comentando!

Aya O.O "que teve um felix dia das crianças"


	3. Capítulo 2 Quando um bruxo vai, um pela...

Capítulo 2 – Quando um bruxo vai, um pelado vem!

Então mais alguém entrou no banheiro super movimentado.

Continua...

RONC...RONC...

**Draco:** Letícia, sua quadrada, já é hora de começar!

RONC...

**Harry:** Não adianta, essa energúmena só escreve de madrugada e volta e meia cai dormindo na escrivaninha!

**Rony:** Só não achei que dessa vez ela fosse dormir antes mesmo de escrever uma palavra do capítulo!

**Hermione:** ACORDEM-NA PELOAMORDEZEUS!! Vocês não sabem o que eu estou passando aquiiii!!

**Morena do Banheiro:** Vixe, quem é a fia?

**Pessoa anônima que entrou no banheiro super movimentado:** É a Mione.

**Morena do Banheiro:** Ajudou muito...

**Pelé:** Será que alguém pode acordá-la logo? Eu tenho que ler logo, compreende? Minha agenda não permite mais demoras, compreende?

**Mulato Pelado:** Ih oh o cara, aí! É o Pelé, aí! Me dá um autógrafo, aí!

**Mim:** o Pelé tá lendo a minha fic?

**Pelé:** É porque é no Brasil, compreende? Eu até aceitaria fazer uma participação, mas só se for especial, compreende? É que eu sou o Pelé, compreende?

**Pessoa anônima que entrou no banheiro super movimentado**: Com ele você acorda, né? Faz o favor de escrever, que eu quero saber quem sou!

**Mim**: Tá, tá bom...voltem aos seus postos!

* * *

Então alguém entrou no banheiro super movimentado.

- Rá! Mais uma! Hoje é o meu dia! – disse Draco, feliz por pegar alguém, e mais feliz ainda por esse alguém ser... Gina.

- Ahh não! Me descobriram! – lamentou a ruiva – eu não devia ter entrado nesse banheiro!

- Menos cinco pont... – começou o sonserino.

- Agora não, Malfoy, eu estou realmente desesperada! – Gina passou por Draco e por Rony, Harry e a morena para entrar no terceiro box. Trancou a porta e se aliviou, dizendo até "Ahh...", para o horror de Harry e Rony e a abobalhação de Draco. n/a: abobalhação? Essa palavra existe? :P

- Ei, que legal! – disse Gina, de dentro do box – uma bandeira...AHHH!!

Houve um barulho de algo sendo sugado.

- Gina? – Rony se aproximou da porta. – Gina?

- Gina... hahaha...parece com... – ria a moreninha, mas se tocou e calou-se.

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum ruído. Rony então forçou e abriu a porta do box.

A ruivinha não estava lá.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Harry.

- Bandida! Aposto que fez um feitiço pra fugir da detenção! – disse Draco, com raiva, enfiando-se no box junto com Rony, que procurava por todo o box como se Gina pudesse surgir de dentro da lixeira ou da caixinha de descarga.

- Hey, sai daqui Weasley, estou muito perto de você – Draco franziu a testa, colando-se ao canto da parede – posso me infect...CAR#LHU!!

Uma bandeirinha brilhante no canto da parede começou a brilhar. Draco afastou-se, juntando-se a um assustado Rony, do outro lado do box.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – indagou Harry, batendo na porta do box.

- Alguma coisa está saindo da bandeira...alguma coisa...nua! Nu!!Eca eca sai prá lá!! – berrou Rony, com horror, virando o rosto para a parede. Ao ver o que surgira perto da bandeira, Draco esbulgalhou os olhos acizentados, e a pessoa que surgira, que olhava confusa para o banheiro, encontrou o olhar de Draco e revoltou-se.

- Quié, mermão? Quié que tu tá olhando??

Draco saiu do tupor de olhar algo tão grand...digo, curioso, e meteu a cara na parede como Rony. Não que ele tivesse compreendido o que o adolescente falou.

- Putez grila véi, que lugar é esse? – o adolescente pelado olhou como que enfeitiçado para o banheiro escuro feito em granito – caracas...

- Quem é que tá falando português aí? – indagou a moreninha, entrando no box e vendo o garoto nu. Sem escândalos, ela apenas tapou os olhos respeitosamente e disse, em português:

- Você sabe falar inglês?

- Não mesmo! – o adolescente loiro, não loiro etéreo como Malfoy, mas um loiro de cabelos dourados, bronzeado e com azuis e vivos.

- Vixi, então está ferrado – sorriu a moreninha, e colocando a cabeça pra fora do box, disse em inglês para Harry:

- Me empresta seu robe?

- Hunf... tá bom... – disse um Harry aborrecido, tirando o robe e passando-o á moreninha – apareceu mais alguém pelado, né? Eu não acredito que Hermione desapareceu e nós estamos fazendo festinha no banheiro...

- Toma – a moreninha estendeu o robe pro loirinho, que vestiu o robe com certo trabalho: ele era maior que Harry – qual é o seu nome? E por que essas bichas estão com as caras na parede?

- Meu nome é Milene – sorriu a moreninha que já não precisa mais ser chamada de moreninha – e o seu?

- João Paulo – respondeu o loirinho que nem precisou muito ser chamado de loirinho – dá pra vocês pararem com isso? – ele olhou aborrecido pra Draco e Rony, que descolaram vagarosamente a cara da parede e deram um suspiro de alívio ao ver João Paulo vestido.

- Será que dava pra vocês saírem todos daí?! – enfezou-se Harry – acho que temos muitas coisas a explicar!

* * *

- Aaahhh!! – berrou Gina, ao cair nas areias de uma praia – droga, o que é isso? Deve ser armação do Malfoy, tenho certeza...

Ela se ergueu e olhou ao redor. As pessoas estavam andando e correndo felizes de um lado para o outro, como vieram ao mundo, mesmo com o sol se pondo.

Caros leitores, admito que até eu me impressionei com a reação da virginal Gina.

Acontece que Ginevra Weasley, ao ver que ficar pelado era regra naquela praia, não hesitou dois segundos em tirar a roupa desesperadamente e se atirar ao mar gelado. Atravessou ondas, atirou-se de cabeça e engoliu muita areia, mas estava decididamente feliz, e sua felicidade era tanta que aos poucos chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas. Mas ela não ligou e continuou a sua festinha particular, peladona no mar.

Não muito longe dali, em uma das barraquinhas de coco da praia, Hermione aguardava solitária que o mulato pelado que a recebera na praia voltasse com alguém que falasse inglês. Ela tentara em vão se comunicar com ele, mas cada vez que ele dava um sorriso maroto ela se encabulava e lembrava que se olhasse pra baixo veria...não!

'Hermione, sua pervertida, vai pagar por todos os pecados que está cometendo nesse lugar, ah se vai!' ela brigava consigo, tentando em vão sugar algum suco de dentro do coco que o mulato pagara antes de ir buscar alguém, como ela entendeu. 'Já acabou? Ah não, era tão bom, nunca bebi algo tão diferente.'

Enfiou as mão no bolso e tirou de dentro um galeão e alguns sicles e nuques.

- _Excuse-me_ – Hermione disse devagar, aproximando-se do balcão, onde um velhinho de óculos muito grossos e careca fazia doce de coco – _How much is that?_ – ela apontou para pros cocos em uma estante e fez com os dedos o sinal de dinheiro.

- O coco? Quer comprar um coco? – indagou o velhinho, coçando a cabeça – custa 2 reais.

- _Hum... _– murmurou Hermione, com dúvida, estendendo um sicle de prata – _this?_

O homem pegou a moeda e arregalou os olhos (Hermione perguntou-se porquê, já que as lentes já eram tão grossas). 'Prata!' o velho pensou. 'PRATA!'

Imediatamente pegou dois cocos enormes e jogou para Hermione, e como se temendo que ela se arrependesse, guardou rapidamente o sicle. Ela não entendeu a razão, mas sentiu-se agradecida, afinal, eram 'duas bolas cheias de suco pra tomar'.

Fez um buraquinho em um dos cocos e se pôs a beber a deliciosa água. Decidiu caminhar um pouco pela praia: agora que o sol estava se pondo, não haviam muitas pessoas nuas por perto.

Perguntou-se se alguma das pessoas que estava na praia eram bruxa. O mulato bonitão certamente não era, ou não teria estranhado suas roupas. Pensando bem, ela mesma havia tirado o sobretudo escolar e a camisa de cima, e mesmo assim suas meias-calças e seus sapatos a estavam matando. Era o infernizante calor que fazia ali. Fazia tanto, mas tanto calor, que ela começou a não se surpreender tanto que andassem sem roupa.

Ela decididamente estava no Brasil. Embora relutasse, todos os fatos apontavam para isso. As mulheres tinham corpos bem feitos e surpreendentemente corados, a música que tocava nas barracas era alegre até demais¬¬ e ela já havia escutado seus pais falarem nela ("_safado, cachorro, sem vergonha, eu dô duro o dia inteiro_..."), além deles falarem português é claro.

Algo a libertou repentinamente de seus pensamentos: uma garota ruiva pulando como se estivesse em pleno Carnaval baiano (claro, Hermione não associou a isso, ela não fazia idéia do que era Carnaval), jogando os cabelos pros lados e gritando estridentemente. Há tempos Hermione não via alguém que expressava tão bem a palavra felicidade (ou seria loucura?): não com todas os desastres que aconteciam diáriamente a ela, Rony e Harry. Se pôs a admirar a humana pelada, quando se deu conta que quem ela era.

* * *

- BRUXOS?! – João Paulo ergueu as sombrancelhas, exasperado – não não não, bruxos não existem, vixi, isso que dá ler Paulo Coelho...

Milene traduziu o que ele disse e Harry respondeu, irritado.

- E você julga que sejamos o quê? – ele estava cansado de mostrar feitiços pequenos a João Paulo para que ele se convencesse. Ainda bem que Milene não precisara de explicações: ela também era bruxa.

- Sei lá... isso pra mim é macumba, sabe... – João Paulo olhava meio que angustiado para as paredes de pedra – eu não acredito que estou na Inglaterra...

- Ahh... minhas detenções... – resmungava Draco – até perderam a emoção agora...

- Se eu e J.P estávamos na praia de nudismo e viemos parar no mesmo box do banheiro em que sua amiga ruiva desapareceu, então ela deve ter ido parar lá... – murmurava Milene.

- Assim como a Mione – Harry mordeu os lábios, e subitamente levantou-se – e assim como Vol...

- Acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso aqui, Harry. – Rony acotovelou o amigo para fazê-lo calar-se – _Depois_. – e indicou com um olhar que Draco estava presente. Então virou-se para Milene – mas que tipo de feitiço faria...

Rinhec... gente, isso é o barulho de uma porta abrindo :P

- Isso foi no fim do corredor. – sussurrou Draco, habituado às masmorras – logo alguém estará aqui – ele olhou o próprio relógio de ouro branco e engoliu em seco – terminou meu horáriom de ronda!

- Será mais divertido levar uma detenção se você estiver junto, Malfoy – disse Harry, lançando ao loiro um olhar gelado.

- Silêncio – fez Rony – estão pra chegar aqui... vamos entrar nos boxes!

Agarrou Milene pela cintura e entrou no primeiro box; Harry e João Paulo entraram no segundo (o pobre loirinho não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo) e Draco entrou no terceiro. Os passos foram se aproximando, até que a porta do banheiro se abriu.

'Minha capa!' lembrou Harry, com raiva 'vão pegá-la!'

Não deu em outra, a pessoa que entrara pegou a capa nas mãos, e com uma risada fria de quem compreende a situação, murmurou:

- Saia de onde estiver, Potter.

O choque que passou pela espinha de Harry quando a voz fria e conhecida falou foi tão grande que ele não se mexeu. Snape repetiu:

- Saia, Potter. Saindo agora, sua detenção não será tão dolorosa.

Harry engoliu em seco: não confiava em Snape e não queria que ele soubesse da suposta passagem para o Brasil através da bandeirinha. Aquilo poderia ser útil, e pra ele, tinha cheiro de Voldemort. Consequentemente Snape não podia saber que haviam dois brasileiros no castelo.

Fez um sinal para que João Paulo permanecesse aí e saiu vagarosamente do segundo box.

- E agora, seus amiguinhos, Potter – disse Snape, encarando-o enquanto alisava a capa com seus dedos longos – onde estão?

- Não há ninguém comigo – disse Harry simplesmente, evitando contato visual com Snape para que este não pudesse ler sua mente.

- Harry Potter nunca está sozinho em suas peripércias – sussurrou Snape, aproximando-se do terceiro box – posso prever que um amigo seu se encontra aqui...

Snape então empurrou a porta do terceiro box na mesma hora em que se podia escutar um ruído de algo sendo sugado. O professor de poções, então, não encontrou ninguém no box.

- Escutei aquele barulho... tinha alguém aqui! – disse Snape, olhando com ameaça para Harry, que compreendeu o que devia ter ocorrido. Draco refugiou-se pro Brasil, mas isso significava que logo mais um peladão ia surgir no banheiro. Tinha que tirar logo Snape dali.

- Viu? Não há ninguém. – disse o cicatrizado.

- Ainda há o primeiro box – Snape riu maliciosamente, dirigindo-se ao box citado – quero ver escaparem agora...

Harry fechou os olhos para não ter que ver a cena, e foi interrompido por um murmúrio de fúria do professor de narigão de gancho.

- Onde estão? Onde foram parar?

Harry abriu os olhos e contemplou o primeiro box: não havia mesmo ninguém ali. Sem tempo para pensar em como Rony e Milene haviam escapado antes que mais um brasileiro surgisse no banheiro, Harry murmurou:

- Não tem ninguém comigo, professor.

- Não pense que me engana, Potter! Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória por suas mentiras, sem contar os que vou descontar por estar a caminhar pela escola às 11 da noite! Provavelmente tinha um motivo, não é mesmo?

- Certamente – Harry suava: não demoraria muito... felizmente escutou-se um estrondo ao fim do corredor leste, próximo a sala de troféus.

- Eu sabia! Vou pegar seus amigos agora! Ande Potter, me acompanhe! – e os dois saíram do banheiro, no momento em que um estalinho indicava que mais um brasileiro "à vontade" estava ali.

* * *

- Giiinaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! GINAAA!!!

Longe da margem e com a cabeça sempre enfiada nas àguas salgadas, Gina escutava esses gritos e achava que se tratava de uma ilusão, de algum ser maligno que queria lhe tirar aquele momento mágico. Mas ao perceber que os gritos estavam cada vez mais altos e mais familiares, ela resolveu pensar em olhar, "_daqui a alguns minutinhos_."

Nas margens da praia, Hermione gritava descontrolada por Gina: ela estava agora submersa, mas Mione sabia que ela estava lá! Aqueles cabelos só podiam ser dela!

Só que as pessoas nuas na praia começavam a achar a situação muitíssimo estranha: o que uma garota vestida, ainda mais em roupas quentes, fazia gritando "GINAAA!!", um nome que certamente nem existia, nas margens do mar? Sem contar que não parecia haver ninguém na direção em que ela gritava.

Não demorou a se tocarem que era ela louca, coitada, e estava perdida, achando que os peixes do mar fossem alguém chamado Gina...

- Garota – disse uma mulher negra de cabelos longos e cacheados, e olhar solidário – não tem ninguém ali...

- _She is my friend in Hogwarts! _– disse Hermione, pulando exasperada – _Giiinaaa!!! I'm here!! Listen me!!_ tradução: Ela é minha amiga em Hogwarts! Ginaa!! Eu estou aqui! Escute-me!

- Meu Deus menina, eu não entendo nada o que você fala! – disse a mulher, pegando-a pelos ombros e tentando pará-la. – onde estão seus pais?

- _I'm lost here!! I don't understand you... she's my friend, oh shit, why she don't listen me?_ – respondeu Hermione rapidamente, o que fez com que a mulher ficasse ainda mais assustada e logo uma pequena multidão se formava ao redor das duas. tradução: Eu estou perdida aqui! Eu não entendo você... ela é minha amiga, oh merda, por que ela não me escuta?

- Ela é "especial"? – indagou uma velhinha de tanguinha laranja.

- Acho que sim. – sussurrou a mulher negra, que tentava conter uma Mione que novamente berrava "Ginaaaa!!!" – querida, eu sou a Gina...venha, venha comigo...

- Nhain? – murmurou Hermione, sem entender porque a mulher negra, a velhinha e agora um homem alto e magrela tentavam tirá-la das margens do mar – _What's happen..._tradução: o que está acontec...

- Vamos, querida, vamos – disse a velhinha – siga a Gina...

Começaram a arrastar uma Mione horrorizada pela praia.

'Pra onde estão me levando? Isso não pode estar acontecendo...'

Continua...

N/A: Bom gente, é isso! Aqui está o cap 2, um pouco maior! não sei se ele ficou muito bom porque tive que ajeitar algumas coisas na estória ... enfim, o cap 3, ´so semana que vem!

Eu agora estou atrasada pra ir pra casa da minha vó (onde não há net ¬¬), por isso não posso agradecer agora pelas reviews, mas acreditem, são elas que me animam a escrever mais a cada dia ... assim que eu puder eu respondo todas!

E continuem mandando-as, claro! ;D

Até depois...

Aya O.o


	4. Capítulo 3 A União e a Revolta dos Curu...

**__**

Perdidos no Brasil!

* * *

**__**

**Capítulo 3 – A União e a Revolta dos Curupiras-Domésticos**

Uma mulher loira e alta andava apressada pelo corredor com paredes de mármore. Pouco se importava de estar metendo o salto da bota nas caras dos curupiras-domésticos que limpavam incansávelmente o chão. Aliás, ela sempre fazia questão de entrar com as botas cheias de mato e terra, para o horror dos enfurecidos curupiras.

Ela entrou em uma das salas do corredor e olhou para a mulher que se encontrava ali, que tinha cabelos castanhos e longos e um pouco gordinha. A morena notou a presença da loira e caiu de joelhos aos seus pés.

- Oh, Majestade! O que traz sua ilustre presença até o meu humilde escritório?

- Você sabe exatamente o que me traz aqui, Mara. – a loira ergueu a sombracelha com um ar de desprezo – ao contrário de mim! Afinal, foi você que me chamou aqui!

- Ah, é, sim, claro – embaraçou-se Mara Maravilha, pegando um recorte de jornal de sua mesa e estendendo para a "Rainha" – este é um pedaço _do Profeta Vespertin_o inglês de ontem.

Xuxa pegou o papel e começou a ler, sua cara ficando séria a cada linha que seus olhos encontravam. Quando uma gota de suor começou a escorrer por sua testa, ela ergueu os olhos e ralhou:

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei ler inglês, baixinha! Traduza! Agora!

Mara Maravilha revirou os olhos e leu o recorte. O rosto de Xuxa se contorceu de horror como quando ela encarnava a bruxa Keka.

- Voldão foi visto no Maranhão? Não! Isso atrapalha todos os meus planos! – a loira jogou-se em uma cadeira e esmurreou a mesa – agora os ingleses educadinhos e xexelentos vão se meter com minhas criancinhas! Droga!

- Mas o Sr. Aquele-Vilão-da-Inglaterra já nos comunicou que se encontra agora em Recife! Os aurores estão no Maranhão, então acho que não há problemas...

- Comunique-se com ele. Se precisar, enviaremos reforços. Ele e seus Comensais tem que estar aqui amanhã.

* * *

Gina agora se enxugava com o sobretudo escolar, nas margens de onde ela pensara escutar alguém gritar seu nome. Depois daquele momento de felicidade, a ruivinha estava cansada e com fome. Vestiu-se e, torcendo o cabelo, aproximou-se de um dos quiosques da praia.

- _Excuse me_ – ela disse – _where am I?_

Um homem mulato, alto, forte e lindo (controle-se, Aya ¬¬) levantou-se, puxando uma mulher baixinha e emburrada de uma das cadeiras, e dizendo:

- Pera aí, moça, pera que essa mulher sabe falar inglês! – e cutucou a baixinha, que arrumou os óculos de aros grossos e disse:

- _You're in Praia da Costa, Rio de Janeiro_. – murmurou a mulher, olhando desconfiada para a ainda molhada Gina – _Where are you from?_

- _Hogwarts, England_ – respondeu Gina, e depois lembrando-se que eles podiam não ser bruxos, consertou – _hum, Toca, 300 kilometers to London._

- Londres? – a mulher arregalou os olhos, e virou-se pro mulato – não é melhor levarmos ela para a embaixada inglesa, Lucas?

- Fica em Brasília! – respondeu o mulato, lindo, alto e forte chamado Lucas (que agora, estava vestido, para o desgosto de Gina) – antes disso, pergunte a ela se conhece uma menina morena, de cabelos cheios que usava uma roupa igual à dela! Deixei a garota aqui para ir buscar você e quando voltei, soube que a tinham levado, Carla!

Carla fez a pergunta em inglês para Gina, que então compreendeu. Respondeu que devia ser Hermione, uma amiga dela da escola, e perguntou o que haviam feito com ela. Depois de uma onda de traduções e traduções, Gina entendeu que estavam no Brasil e que Hermione havia sido levada pra um...hospício?

Gina e Carla entraram então no carro de Lucas e partiram em direção ao hospital que o vendedor de cocos mencionara. E antes que Gina pudesse reclamar da confusão em que entrara, ela viu Draco Malfoy surgir no ar, e cair nas areias da praia.

* * *

O barulho na Sala de Troféus era Madame Nora, e Snape, apesar de furioso por não conseguir ferrar muitos aluno, estava satisfeito por ter pego Harry. Quem sabe agora, finalmente, ele não convencesse Dumbledore a apreender aquela maldita capa da invisibilidade.- 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e detenção comigo até o fim da semana!! – berrou Snape, quase cuspindo em Harry – e se não for agora para a Torre da Grifinória, eu juro que te expluso da escola!

De modo que Harry teve que seguir pra a Torre e deixar o destino do próximo pelado que surgiria no banheiro nas mãos de Merlin.

Estava realmente muito preocupado. Hermione... se ela estivesse mesmo no Brasil, pelo que deveria estar passando! Ele sentia isso...

Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e encontrou um Neville lamúriante jogado em um poltrona ao lado da lareira.

- Neville, o que aconteceu? – indagou Harry, então se lembrou da cena do Salão Principal com Gina, e resmungou – não está choramingando pela Gina ainda, está?

- Não, não – Neville engoliu em seco – é que...bem, só um pouco...na verdade, não tenho onde dormir...

- E por acaso o dormitório mudou de função? – disse Harry grosseiramente. Não estava com paciência pras boiolices de Neville.

- N-não. – respondeu o gordinho tímidamente – é que, bom, Dino e Simas saíram pra andar com suas namoradas...

- E daí? Não devia estar feliz? Afinal, o dormitório seria só seu! – grunhiu Harry com mais raiva ainda por Dino e Simas poderem vagar por aí sem levar centenas de detenções, como ele.

- Bom, acontece que Rony uma garota. – Neville disse, vagarosamente – e os dois entraram no dormitório enquanto eu estava lá e começaram a fazer muito barulho _juntos_ e aí...

- O quêêê?! – Harry ficou boquiaberto – o Rony?! Espera, espera, pode parar! O Rony é um bocó despreparado com garotas, assim como você! – o cicatrizado não reparou que uma lágrima caía pelo rosto de Neville – que _tipo_ de barulho eles estavam fazendo?

- Hum...uns...gemidos... – soluçou Neville.

- Ah, eu tenho que ver isso.

* * *

"Por Slytherin, meu uniforme está cheio de areia... vou ter que fazer outra lavagem especial caríssima..."

Draco saía das areias da praia, mal-humorado. Odiava praias, e ele agradeceu por ser noite, já que ele também odiava o sol.

Saiu da areia e chegou à cidade.

Era uma bagunça: ruas supermovimentadas, camelôs de um lado para o outro,lojas lotadas e prédios enormes em meio a coqueiros e outras árvores enormes. Não se parecia nada com a arrumada e nostágica Inglaterra. Na verdade, a cidade, apesar de tanta confusão, tinha um ar muito mais jovem do que o lugar onde morava, e mesmo de sua terra Natal, a França. Ele ficou intrigado que uma cidade daquele jeito pudesse estar tão próxima de uma praia.

Foi andando vagarosamente, ainda tirando areia dos cabelos loiros, completamente deslumbrado. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ele e suas roupas, mas não se demoravam muito: pela postura que Draco tinha,todos pensavam que ele era um filho de gringo tirando férias.

O loiro caminhou mais um pouco até encontrar um restaurante chamado "_Fridays"_.

Entrou e perguntou à uma das garçonetes:

- _Do you speak English?_ – perguntou Draco. Ele sabia que estava no Brasil, afinal, se transportara para lá de propósito.

- _Yes, I do!_ – sorriu a garçonete – _why? Are you American?_

- _No, no_ – disse Draco, encantado com a beleza mista da garçonete: ela era morena, de cabelos longos e negros, e olhos verdes – _I'm English..._

Eles conversaram e Draco soube que perto dali havia um consulado inglês. ele agradeceu, pegou o número do telefone da moça (apesar de não fazer idéia do que era telefone) e saiu.

Tentando seguir as instruções da garçonete, ele andou pelas ruas até chegar a um lugar mais isolado, com apenas alguns prédios, e que começava a se tornar meio sujo, sem toda aquela cor que havia no começo da cidade. Mas como as instruções da mulher diziam claramente para ir naquela direção, ele continuou.

Á medida que ia entrando naquele lugar, algumas pessoas sombrias iam aparecendo, e o lado medroso de Draco começou a surgir. Ele então chegou a um lugar que já não tinha prédios, e sim umas casas pequenas empilhadas umas sobre as outras, formando algo como uma montanha cheia de casas...

"Será que tem mesmo um consulado inglês lá?"

Então dois homens grandes, um negro e tatuado, e outro moreno e careca, com uma cicatriz em "X" no rosto, entraram na frente dele e o encararam.

- Que foi, gringo? O que tu tá querendo na favela?

* * *

- A garota não tem nenhum problema aparente, Sra. Gomes – disse o doutor que examinava uma chorosa Hermione – ela apenas estava falando inglês...

- Mas ela estava gritando "Gina!" pro mar! – insistiu a velhinha – essa palavra nem existe, não é mesmo?

- Pode ser um nome, Sra. Gomes – disse o doutor pacientemente – ela parece ser só uma gringa que está assustada porque se perdeu dos pais...

- Sei – resmungou a Sra. Gomes – e o que faço com ela então?

- Podemos deixá-la aqui no hospital mesmo, e ligar pro consulado americano...

- _Excuse me_ – murmurou Hermione, rouca – _I'm not american...I'm english..._

- Eu sei que você fala inglês – sorriu o doutor bondosamente, enquanto Hermione começava novamente a ficar nervosa. – vou te levar até o balcão e você vai dar seu nome à balconista, ok? Nome, _Name_. – ele sinalizou para o balcão principal, para que ela pudesse compreender.

- _Ok..._ – murmurou Hermione, mais para se ver livre do doutor e da velha do que por ter entendido – _bye..._

Hermione seguiu tristemente para o balcão, e aguardou na fila. Estava disposta a ficar quietinha e esperar, quando viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

Um curupira-doméstico, uma variação do elfo-doméstico brasileira, atravessara veloz um corredor, para depois desaparecer.

Hermione já lera o bastante para saber que os curupiras-domésticos eram bem menos tímidos e obedientes que os elfos-domésticos, mesmo seguindo regras próprias semelhantes. Mas o que fazia um curupira correndo num hospital trouxa? E ainda mais em um hospital psiquiátrico?

Ela mal pensou nisso, outro curupira atravessou o mesmo corredor. E outro logo atrás. Eles certamente pensavam não estar sendo vistos... mas Hermione era uma bruxa, e uma das melhores, penso eu.

Esse acontecimento a tirou da fila, para espiar.

* * *

O pobre João Paulo ficara sozinho, em um banheiro, em ums escola bruxa, na Inglaterra, só de robe...

Coitado, não?

Acontece que a situação do loirinho bronzeado J.P. se agravou quando, obviamente, mais um pelado surgiu no banheiro feminino das masmorras, através daquela curiosa bandeirinha.

J.P só tinha o robe que Harry lhe emprestara, de modo que o mais novo pelado de Hogwarts, um garoto alto e magricela, de cabelos castanhos e olheiras profundas, teria que permanecer como viera ao mundo.

O que dois trouxas farão perdidos em Hogwarts agora?

- Vamos achar o quarto das garotas, claro – o magricela, que se chamava Renan – deve ter um quarto só de garotas aqui...

- Vamos, então! Mas temos que tomar cuidado, por quê tem uns caras aqui que acham que são bruxos sabe... aliás, aonde será que foram todos eles? – respondeu J.P..

- Não quero nem saber... eu quero o quarto das meninas!

* * *

Harry subiu as escadas rezando para não ter que encontrar Rony em situação indesejável...

Antes de abrir a porta do dormitório, o moreno cicatrizado pôs o ouvido nela. Queria certificar-se dos gemidos da qual falara Neville...

- Huhu...hihihi... – se escutava lá dentro, em tom animado – ai, para... hihi...chega, chega...

Harry não abriu e escancarou a porta, que nem a turma do Scooby Doo desvendando um mistério.

- Rony, seu cabuloso... você não perde temp... o que vocês estão fazendo?

O ruivinho e a brasileirinha Milene riam, vermelhos, sobre a cama...

Porque, afinal, estavam brincando de fazer cosquinhas.

* * *

Gina chegou ao hospital e, acompanhada pelo mulato bonitão Lucas e pela mau-humorada Carla, aproximou-se da secretária no balcão.

- Com licença – disse Lucas – a senhora pode me informarse uma garota branca, de cabelos castanhos e olhos também, foi atendida à pouco aqui? O nome dela é Hermione.

- Granger. – completou Gina, ao escutar o nome da amiga incompleto.

- Sim, sim... – respondeu a secretária, examinando seu computador (que Gina observava com desconfiança) – Hermione A. Granger... foi atendida na Ala Infanto-Juvenil ás 20:00...

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Carla.

- Acho que já foi embora...

- Droga... – murmurou Carla, para depois traduzir tudo para Gina.

- _Dammit! _– concordou Gina.

- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Carla, tanto em inglês quanto em português.

'Bem, a Mione sabe se virar!' pensou Gina. 'Eu vou é arranjar um jeito de falar com o Ministério da Magia daqui...mas como...Ah, já sei!

Ela sacou a varinha e...

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – murmurou, erguendo uma cadeira da recepção, para o horror dos trouxas presentes, inclusive Carla e Lucas. Rapidamente um pandemônio instalou-se no local.

'Agora eu quero ver o Ministério não me achar!" pensou Gina, divertida.

* * *

Hermione seguiu os curupiras-domésticos pelos corredores, descendo escadas e entrando por alguns túneis, sem pestanejar.

Chegaram então a um local que parecia uma garagem abandonada, mas suas colunas estavam todas pintadas com mensagens de revolta. Hermione observava tudo com curiosidade, mas sem perder os curupiras de vista.

Mensagens como "Liberdade a qualquer custo!" e "A nossa hora chegou!" eram as mais vistas entre as muitas nas colunas. A medida que os curupiras se aproximavam do que parecia ser o fim da garagem, era possível ver mesas e cadeirinhas adequadas aos pequeninos. Tudo parecia organizado para algum tipo de reunião. Hermione escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna ao lado das mesinhas.

Os curupiras sentaram-se nas cadeirinhas. Um deles então subiu em uma das mesinhas e gritou:

- Meus amigos! Nosso momento está próximo!

Berros de "Urra!" e "É isso mesmo!" percorreram a garagem, e Hermione lamentou mais do que nunca não ter uma mínima noção de português. Porém, pelo tom usado pelos curupiras, Hermione teve a sensação de que se tratava de algum tipo de revolta.

'Quem dera se os elfos-domésticos fossem assim!' pensou Hermione.

- Agora que o Homem-de-preto veio nos libertar – continuou o curupira líder – nós nos vingaremos desses malditos bruxos que pensaram que podiam nos escravizar por mais de 500 anos seguidos!

Mais gritos de urra.

- Nosso momento está muito, muito próximo! Depois de amanhã, a União vai se concretizar e a Rainha Xuxa e Lord Voldemort se unirão na maior das revoluções! – o curupira líder esperneou, pulando com emoção.

'Lord Voldemort?', entendeu Hermione, horrorizada.

'Voldemort no Brasil?'

* * *

OBSERVAÇÃO: Algumas pessoas reclamaram que eu estou "apelando", por estar associando o Brasil a uma praia de nudismo... e podem ser que reclamem mais ainda porque o Draco foi parar na favela. mas eu acho que não é apelação, essas coisas realmente existem no Brasil, e sendo boas ou ruins, é melhor rir do que chorar por elas, não? ;-)

Agradecimentos a TODAS as reviews!! Eu MORRO de rir das reviews de vocês! Por isso, continuem! Mais uma vez, não tenho tempo de responder a todas! Acabei de escrever o capítulo em cima da hora, tenho que sair agora!

**__**

**_Fico muito feliz que possa estar fazendo vocês darem algumas risadas, porque rir está tão difícil ultimamente!_**

**_E para todos que lêêm Priori Incantatem, capítulo novo no fim da semana se Merlin quiser!_**

**_Beijos e até logo..._**

**__**

Aya :P


End file.
